Self Control
by littiot
Summary: An EliteUnderShipping PWP story containing sexual...things. LucianxAaron. Smutastic fic. Because this paring needs more love.


* * *

Random EliteUnderShipping smut fic-BECAUSE WE NEED MORE LUCIANXAARON DAMNIT  
So, I pretty much plan to make a series about them because I love them. And they don't belong to me. They belong to Nintendo, but they should belong to the Weaboo geeks.

* * *

Aaron lay on his bed motionless, deeply immersed in a cloud of wandering thought. Hence, he had entered a state similar to falling asleep, had his mind not been able to shallowly pick up the various sounds from near and afar. Gradually, a single thought morphed into a chain of musings which he subconsciously followed, each stemming out to create an ever-growing plethora of mental notions. Yet the first elite had found this state rather soothing, as he was able to release all of the thoughts that had been dancing within the back of his mind that were too menial to be given any actual notice.

Within this flurry of thoughts, Aaron contemplated his complete boredom. Oddly enough, the steady flow of challengers who are capable of making it past him had slowed it's pace. Not that Aaron had particularly minded, as he now had more time to strengthen his team as well as himself to become as perfect as they were. But now, after the daily intensive training, Aaron had decided to call it a day. And with no challengers present, Aaron had quite a bit of time to himself. Too bad he didn't know what to do with it.

He rolled over on his side, murmuring slightly in thought. The thought fog had cleared itself, and Aaron was looking for potential ways to simulate his boredom. Bertha wasn't all that much fun, though she was pleasant. Flint had taken another of his numerous leaves down to Sunyshore with the intent of visiting Volkner. Cynthia, as he knew was busy with paperwork, sponsors, as well as other administrative duties that he would rather not take part in, even with his mass boredom. Then there was….Lucian. He knew not of the whereabouts of the certain lavender-haired Bookworm of the Elitists.

A light tint of pink drew across his cheeks as he controlled a small smile. He had always admired the way the man had commanded his pokemon, so graceful and sure without being overly-confident. The manner in which he conducted himself outside of battle was quite mesmerizing as well. He was proper, without being straight-laced or snobbish, and still polite, relaxed and open-minded.

Aaron could feel the heat on his cheeks flare as his thoughts drawled on the older man. His refined posture…the way his hair falls when he tilts his head slightly downwards to read that book of his…the way his glasses frame his eyes perfectly as they sit on the bridge of his nose…Aaron was beginning to sweat a bit as he felt his body heat rise, as well as a sudden surprising arousal. He gasped lightly as his hand wandered down to his crotch, surprised that his body was interpreting these as erotic thoughts. However, the bugle in his pants was not growing, nor was this particularly pleasing feeling.

He felt that the only way to remedy this situation was to keep stimulating himself with more visions of the psychic specialist-not that he could stop himself from doing so. He found that the pleasure grew rapidly as he pictured Lucian in a way he never had before. He massaged his sensitive area through the fabric of his pants, slow and gentle at first, which eventually grew into a rough sort of caress as he tried to elicit more of the feeling from his body. Mmm….those broad shoulders, that flat yet hardened delicious chest, and those long, sexy legs…Aaron was seeing his superior in a light he had only dared to dream of.

His breathing quickened along with his pace as he involuntarily evoked several low moans from his throat. God, this was just too much for him. He hastily removed his pants and boxers along with them. His cock sprang out startlingly, and Aaron seized it with a shaking hand clammy from sweat and began to pump his shaft up and down. A passionate moan from the boys' mouth made it apparent that this felt far more satisfying that the method beforehand. Images as well as thoughts of Lucian entered his mind like a storm, fast and hard, which let him fall victim to his own pleasure. He thought it was wrong, and he was borderline to knowing it was wrong, masturbating to someone eight years older than he-and to Lucian, nonetheless! But these feelings, both mental and physical that flooded his mind, body, and soul were too good to pass up. He hoped not to make a habit out of this, but how could he stop himself if he did? It certainly wouldn't hurt if no one found out…after all, he heard that masturbation was healthy, and the elites were busy with their own lives, so it would be okay, wouldn't it…?

His breathing came in ragged breaths as he furiously jerked on his member. He felt that he may be nearing his climax as he prepared for it, and began to moan Lucian's name. Lowly at first, but they grew forced, from his body, not his mind. Just then…

Click.

The door's handle began to turn slowly as it was pushed open. Aaron, startled had slowed to a stop, the sudden reality of someone seeing him like this breaking his arousal and sending a deep sinking feeling into the pit of his stomach. His thoughts were still clouded from the masturbation as he peered through half lidded eyes, member still in hand, at the door way. Standing there was none other than Lucian, whose expression instantly faded from shock to something less.

Lucian, who had heard his name being called, had wandered to Aaron's room. Suspicious, he wanted to see if everything was all right. He knocked softly several times, yet had received no answer. The thought of Aaron jacking off had only occurred to the elite fourth as he had opened the door. But when he saw Aaron in such a state of arousal, his glasses slipped down his face slightly. He…he was just so _cute_, even while masturbating. His eyes were squeezed shut, his face flushed, body controlling most of his senses, taking over his mind…it was all so...so…appealing. Even so, he kept a straight face as he slowly, with hesitance approached the small boy sprawled out on the bed.

Aaron winced and trembled slightly, half out of his hormones which were going haywire, and half because he was dead terrified of what Lucian would think of him. As Lucian neared him, a light smile graced his features. He placed his book down on the nightstand table before swiftly leaning down to catch Aaron's lips in a gentle kiss. Aaron was more than shocked and baffled, for his mind hadn't registered what was happening. He remained unresponsive as Lucian gently probed his tongue with his own, coaxing Aaron to play with him.

Just as Aaron had faded back into reality, Lucian slid one of his thin, skillful fingers along Aaron's shaft, causing the boy to gasp into his mouth. "L..lucian…w..why-" Aaron managed to stumble before succumbing to another wave of pleasure as Lucian grasped Aaron's cock, hand sliding up and down it with the skill and elegance only a man like Lucian could manage. He forced Aaron into a soul-searing kiss as his free hand slowly traveled up Aaron's shirt, massaging, and at time pinching it's way up to his chest.

Aaron gasped again, his body shuddering with pure pleasure as Lucian worked his nipples between his fingers, tracing around them before rolling the bud with his fingertips in a continuous rough-slow pattern. Aaron's back arched as he whimpered and opened his almost translucent-seeming light green eyes to meet Lucian's violet ones.

Lucian could tell that Aaron was nearing his climax and abandoned Aarons mouth and chest. Confused, Aaron looked over through his misty eyes and bucked his hips suddenly as he felt Lucian's warm mouth cover his cock. His tongue twirled over the tip of it skillfully, as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking dutifully as his hands held down Aaron's hips, preventing them from raising any further. Aaron was surprised at the strength Lucian possessed, and tangled his hand in long violet locks as he pulled Lucian's head towards his member.

His entire body felt like it was on fire, as the stimulation Lucian was providing from his own appearance alone, not even counting the fact that he was sucking him off, was too much. Aaron found himself screaming Lucain's name in ecstasy as he came, spraying spurts of hot, white cum down the man's throat.

Lucian smirked slightly, hand caressing the supple skin over Aaron's hips before leaning over to give the boy an intoxicating kiss as he drifted off to sleep.

"Because…you are what I dream of."

* * *

Whatcha think? This is my first sexual scene in a while, and feedback is appreciated. (And if I do a series, I promise a full-out lemon and such).

* * *


End file.
